


Fire in Your Eyes

by ihaveblueeyebrows



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining, Smut, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveblueeyebrows/pseuds/ihaveblueeyebrows
Summary: Its Rick's 9th summer at camp Kesalul, his 3rd as a camp counsellor. He had dealt with his share of girls and drama, but he never expected to cross paths with a hazel eyed man who turned his world completely upside down.
Relationships: Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_One more night_ , he thought as he marked the day off on his calendar. July 6th was circled in red, tomorrow morning was the day he would leave for the summer. It was Rick's third year as a camp counsellor, it was a good gig for a student. He could work for the summer and have enough money to get through the school year. It was a no brainer in his mind, and he also loved the kids. And the kids loved him. He was a favourite at camp Kesalul, planning the activities was his thing.

Rick took out a small notebook and added 'capture the flag' to his activity list. His campers were around twelve, so he had to come up with games that would interest them. The put the notebook in a side pocket of his duffle bag. 

There was a knock on his door, "Rick?" His mom popped her head in. "Yeah ma?" She smiled softly, "Why don't you load up the car tonight that way you arent rushing around and can eat breakfast with us in the morning?" Rick nodded, "Sure thing, ma." He grabbed his bags, slung his duffle over his shoulder and headed out to pack up his little car. He got a Toyota Turcell from his parents for his eighteenth birthday a few months ago, it was red, his favourite color. 

He laid awake in bed that night thinking about how the summer will go. Eight weeks is a long time to be away from home, but he was looking forward to that in a way. Maybe he would meet some really great people, the girls always seemed to flock to him. The thought made him cringe a little bit. Last year had been a shit show, when Lori, a counsellor from the girls side, had a thing for him the entire summer. He thought they were just really good friends, until she tried to kiss him. In the end he had tried to let her down easy but it only created more drama. Rick rolled over and covered his head with the blanket, his mind was going a hundred miles an hour there was no way sleep was coming easy. 

The alarm screeching in his ear woke him at seven. He had to be on the road for eight. Rick sauntered groggily to the shower and met his parents in the kitchen afterwards for breakfast before saying goodbye for the summer. his parents were probably happy to have the house to themselves for a while now that Jeffrey lived on his own. 

He got on the highway and cranked his stereo, enjoying his sudden independence. He only had to stop for gas once, and he found himself pulling into the camp parking lot in no time. He stuck his head out the window and inhaled the familiar scent of camp Kesalul. It didnt seem so long ago that he was a camper here. 

They had a whole day of organizing and first aid refreshers before the campers arrived tomorrow morning. Rick got out of his car and stretched, he was excited to be outdoors most of the summer. He locked his doors and made his way to the main mezzanine that also doubled as a cafeteria. 

He opened the large front doors to a room full of people, he wasnt really anxious by any means but larger crowds of people, especially new people could be intimidating. He decided to go over to the small coffee station that was set up and grab a cup. He took small sips of the hot liquid, it was soothing after a long drive. He scoped out the room to see if there were people he recognized from previous years, he knew his friends Michonne and Maggie would be here, and best camp friend Aaron. He finished his coffee and searched the room for the coordinators, Dale and Andrea, and spotted them in the corner talking to another presumed counsellor.

"Good morning Ricky! It's so great to see you again this year! We were actually just talking about you!" Andrea wrapped Rick in big bear hug, his neck forced to the side, the counsellor they had been chatting with was staring him in the face with honey hazel eyes and a wide toothy grin. Rick flushed with embarrassment, as the pair of large breasts smashed against his cheek, Andrea let go and Rick fumbled a little, "Hey Andrea, Dale. It's great to see you guys. I hope you had a good year." Rick guessed hazel eyes was looking for a way out of whatever conversation he was having with them, because he wiggled his way through the small crowd and out of view. 

Andrea scanned her clipboard, "Ah yes, Rick you're in cabin Alexandria with Aaron. So you and him will have alternating weekends off, you can decide amongst yourselves who goes first." Rick really liked Aaron, he had met him two years ago when they both became counsellors. 

So far so good, it seemed like things were off to a great start. His weekends off last year always coincided with Aarons, but theyd have to alternate this year which was a little disappointing. When they had weekends off they were allowed to drive off camp property and sleep in a seperate cabin just for counsellors, sort of like a mini vacation for two days and a night. 

He saw aaron across the room and squeezed through groups of people to get to him, when he spotted Lori. He was hoping all of that drama was fizzled out and it wasn't something he didn't to worry about this year. They made eye contact and she gave him a small smile and a wave, he breathed a sigh of relief and waved back. Aaron spotted him then and waved him over, it looks like he found Michonne and Maggie. "Rick! We have a cabin together this year!" It wasnt hard to tell that he was ecstatic. "Thank god, I was worried I'd be put with someone like _Simon_ , or Dwight." Rick replied, with a grin to match Aaron's excitement.

Maggie and Michonne had just graduated high school, they lived in the same area and were best friends. Rick wished he lived closer, he really cherished his friendship with them. "What university are you going to this year Rick? We got accepted to the same school!" Maggie gestured toward Michonne. "I was accepted to University of Virginia in Charlottesville. I'll be moving up there at the end of the summer." Rick replied. "I'm going out of state too, I think it will be better for me to live away from my parents." Aaron chimed. Rick nodded, he was nervous about leaving Georgia for school but he put it to the back of his mind for now.

He looked over his shoulder while Maggie and Aaron argued over who she would spend her weekend off with, himself or Rick, and made eye contact with the hazel eyed man. Usually when you catch someone staring at you, they look away quickly, but not this guy, it just made him smile bigger. Rick looked back to his conversation quickly, turning a bright shade of red. "Rick? You okay?" Michonne rested her hand on Rick's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I uhm, okay, without looking, and please dont look, but the guy behind me to my left, he's with Simon and Dwight, I've never seen him before. Do you guys know who he is?" One at a time they glanced quickly, "No, Rick sorry I havent met him yet." Aaron replied. "Ugh that guy?" Michonne started, "When I got here he cat called me while I was trying to get my bag out of my trunk, I dont know his name but so far, I dont like him." She crossed her arms. That's pretty much all Rick needed to know about him. 

Aaron and Rick made their way to the cabin named Alexandria, and unpacked their stuff on the staff bunk. Rick decided to take the bottom bunk, since Aaron didnt mind the top and he really didnt like having to climb a ladder to bed. Once they were settled they went for a walk to see if anything had changed over the winter, and they wanted to check out the sports field. "Sounds like some people beat us to it." Aaron said, they could hear voices coming from the dugout area. They came around from the woods and saw Simon, Dwight and a couple girls, as well as the guy from earlier. Rick wanted to just keep going, but Simon called out, "Hey, Aaron, Rick, come here a second." Rick was hesitant but the ever happy Aaron sauntered over, smile on his face. Rick maintained his stone cold glare.

"You guys wanna smoke some of this?" Simon puffed on a joint. Aaron took the joint happily, "Didnt think anyone would dare to bring any of this." he said with a smile, and took a couple of short puffs before passing it to hazel eyes. Rick stared at the ground, he felt like the outcast, he hasn't ever even tried a cigarette. "Want some of this Ricky?" The girls sitting beside hazel eyes snickered. Rick snapped his head up to the voice, he was holding out the joint. "Uh, it's Rick. And uh, no I'm okay." Hazel eyes shrugged and passed it to Dwight, never taking his eyes off Rick. "We were uh, just going for a walk. See you guys later." Rick started to walk away, Aaron followed sensing the awkwardness of the situation. 

Its not that Rick didnt like Simon or Dwight, they were nice enough. They just werent his type of people. That probably means hazel eyes isnt either. Why is he so bothered by this guy? "Something wrong Rick?" Aaron pulled him out of his thoughts, "I hope you don't think less of me because of, well, back there." Rick waved his hand, "No, no nothing like that. I've never tried it, didnt really want that to be my first time." Aaron nodded, "Understandable." 

They made their way back to the cabin where it was just them two. Rick hadnt put much thought to last years drama, he felt like he was safe when he was back home, like camp life wasnt real life. "Remember the bullshit with Lori last year?" Rick stood up and rested his head on his arms on Aaron's top bunk. "Yeah, I remember." Aaron said, as he tried to get his sleeping bag unzipped. "Do you think anyone is still talking about it? Those girls back there, the way they laughed, it was like they knew something and were laughing at me." Aaron finally got the sleeping bag open with a jerk, "I think you're just being paranoid Rick. I havent heard anything, I mean we have only been here a couple hours." Rick nodded, "Yeah, I guess. Let's go get some lunch."


	2. Chapter 2

Most people had gathered in the mezzanine for lunch. Andrea and Dale announced that a general first aid course with some survival skills would be taught in the afternoon, and then a group bonding exercise was going to happen after dinner; where all the counselors would get to know one another better. 

Rick followed Aaron to their table where Maggie and Michonne were sitting. "Did you two get put together this year?" Rick asked maggie, popping a tater tot into his mouth. Maggie huffed, "No, I'm with a chick named Laura, Michonne is with Arat. They're alright, they hang around Simon and Dwight and that other new guy." Rick wondered if she knew anything more about Him. "Did she mention the new guys name or anything?" Michonne eyed Rick, "Why the sudden interest in this guy?" She asked with a knowing smirk. "Nothing, hes new, so I'm just curious." Rick replied, taking a bite of his hamburger. Michonne raised an eyebrow which made Rick fidget in his chair. "You dont seem particularly interested in any of the other newbies." She smirked. Rick swallowed his hamburger down, "Have any of you met Glenn? Hes with Abraham this year." Maggie suddenly cut in, unknowingly saving Rick from Michonnes interrogation. 

Rick didn't even know why he cared so much. He decided he was just going to talk to him, introduce himself and make him feel welcome. Let him know that if theres anything he needs he can ask him. Yeah that's what he would do, during the group bonding exercise he would get a better chance to talk to him. 

After listening to Maggie talk about how cute Glenn was for the rest of lunch, they made their way over to the atrium side of the building awaiting the instructor to come in to teach the basic first aid course. The instructors name was Daryl, and he teaches a wilderness first aid course every year. It's only a couple hours long but it's something Rick always enjoyed. When Daryl called out for everyone to partner up, Michonne asked Rick paired up. 

Michonne was a really good friend to Rick. Through the year they kept in touch via text and facebook, and have spent every summer together since they were kids, she probably knew him better than anyone. 

"You want to bandage me up first?" Michonne held out the wrap and bandages for tying up a splint, "I know tyinging me up is your favourite part." Rick laughed and couldnt help but blush, "You know me so well." He took them from her and as he turned to go to their seats, he got a face full of white tshirt. He quickly backed up, blushing deeper. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didnt me-" and he stopped when he realized who the chest belonged to. None other than hazel eyes, peering down at him with a cocky half smile. When he licked his lips, Rick realized that's where his eyes had focused and he quickly averted his gaze in embarrassment. "You should really watch where you're going, Rick." Hazel eyes said with a hard 'K', that made him go weak in the knees. "Uh- I'm- I'm so sorry, I didn't-" He sounded like an idiot, was he sweating? "Don't hurt yourself there blue eyes." The taller boy interrupted, shaking his head before walking away. 

Rick turned to Michonne, he knew he wasnt going to be able to hide the fifty shades of red his face was taking on right now. "H-how about you bandage me up first?" Rick quickly tried to change the subject to anything other than something that might start Michonnes interrogation where it left off at lunch. She squinted at him, "Why don't we sit over there," She pointed to the far side of the room where no one had taken up. "So we can chat while we do this. In private." Rick nodded, looking sheepishly at his friend. 

Rick was fully concentrated on wrapping the bandage perfectly around the splint on Michonnes leg. He was hoping she wouldnt probe him for answers because to be completely honest, he didnt have any. "So," Here we go, Rick thought. "I'm not going to pry information, because really it's not my business. But if you're struggling with everything that happened last year…Rick you're allowed to be who you are here." Rick looked around to make sure no one was listening. He looked Michonne in the eyes, and looked back down, continuing the splint. She had always been far too good at reading him, it wasnt a bad thing. He felt more comfortable talking to her over anyone because she didnt judge and usually had good advice. 

"You mean after I was outed last Summer?" Michonne nodded. "Did you come out to your parents?" Rick finished wrapping Michonnes leg, and leaned back in his chair. "I didnt even know for sure, you know, about myself. It wasnt until Lori and those other girls used her rejection against me." Michonne folded her arms in frustration. "Because if you didnt like her you must be gay." Rick nodded. "It took a few months but, it all sort of made sense. They were good with it, they didnt give me a hard time or anything." Michonne nodded with a half smile, "That's good Rick. Really good." She looked across the room, spotting where Hazel eyes and Simon were trying and failing at tying splints. "His name is Negan. Arat was talking about hanging out with him before lunch." Rick looked over to the boy in the white shirt, "Negan huh. That's not a name I've ever heard before." Rick said blushing, finally able to put a name with the eyes, unable to think of anything other than Negan licking his lips.

After Daryl had gone around to inspect everyone's first aid technique, he wrapped up the session. Rick had known Daryl for years, once upon a time they were cabin buddies. Daryl grew up, and decided to take the route of survivalist instead of camp counselor. Rick weaved his way through the counselors to Daryl who was cleaning up all of the unravelled bandages, and the CPR dummies. "Hey man, how's it going?" Daryl wrapped Rick in a tight hug. "Good Daryl, really good. I got into University of Virgina, so after I leave here this summer, I'll be packing up to go there." Rick said excitedly. Daryl smiled, "Good for you man, you were always the smart one. Hell, the sporty one, the good looking one." Rick blushed, looking at the floor.

Him and Daryl had what you could call a history. The main reason Rick questioned his sexuality was mostly because his first sexual experience was with Daryl. One summer, they'd gone swimming, just the two of them. It started off as innocent play fighting and splashing. It moved to the sand where the wrestling had started to get intense. Daryl had him pinned underneath him, both breathing heavily from exertion and something else. Rick locked eyes with Daryl and in seconds their mouths met and before he knew it Daryl had Rick's already hard cock in hand and stroked it until he came, right in his swim shorts. After that first time, they did it whenever they could find a minute alone. There were even a few nights where Daryl crawled into Rick's bunk and theyd make out for hours while the other boys slept. 

"You got time to go for a walk?" Rick tilted his head toward the door, motioning for Daryl to follow. He shook his head, "Can't. My boyfriend is actually outside waiting for me, we have another gig this afternoon." Rick smiled and nodded, he was genuinely happy to see Daryl in a good place in his life. "Boyfriend huh?" Rick asked. "Uh huh, his name's Paul, but everyone calls him Jesus." Rick nodded, "I'm really happy for you Daryl, truly." He said with a toothy grin, "Maybe I'll see you around next Summer." He said as he clapped Daryl on the back. 

After their exchange, Rick turned and walked straight into a white tshirt. This time stumbling backward and falling straight on his ass. There was Negan, yet again. Only he seemed to find it amusing because he just stood there staring and smirking. A look of panic washed over Rick's face. How long had he been standing there? He realized it could have sounded like Rick was getting turned down by the survivalist teacher, Negan seemed like he was obviously close enough to hear everything.

After a moment, Negan held out his hand to help Rick get up. "You aren't in the habit of watching where you're going are you Rick?" Negan said smugly. Rick righted himself, still flustered from the exchange with Daryl and now the second mishap of the day with Negan. "Maybe if you weren't always standing right behind me, I wouldn't be running into you." Rick barked back. The tone seemed to catch him off guard because the smug smile disappeared from the taller mans face. "Was going to ask you to show me around Rick. But I saw you were a little too busy trying to gargle mountain mans balls." He said a little too loudly, a couple other counselors Rick didnt know turned to look their way. "Shhhhh, no, I wasnt. Daryl is an old friend, that's all. Asked him if he wanted to catch up." Negan smiled a wide toothy grin. "Catch up on what?" Rick blushed down his chest, and looked away. He was annoyed, he began questioning what he thought was so interesting about the guy. "You want me to show you around or not?" Rick barked out, which seemed to only amuse Negan further. "Yeah Ricky, show me all the good secret make out spots." He teased.   
"It's Rick."


	3. Chapter 3

Rick walked nervously beside Negan. He didn't know why Negan asked him of all people to show him around, when he clearly was friends with Simon or Dwight, who knew the place equally as well as he did. "So, uh, you're name is Negan? Someone told me, I wasn't asking around or anything." Rick realized very quickly how stupid he sounded and turned his face away to cringe. Negan side eyed Rick and smirked. 

"And we all know you're Rick fucking Grimes. Georgia peach, mister goody two shoes. Beloved by all." Negan drawled, mocking his accent.

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically, still walking a slow pace through the trail to the lake. "And where are you from then? No one knows much about you." Negan smiled, and he turned a brilliant shade of red when he realized why. 

"So you have been asking around about little ol' me." Negan playfully hit Rick's shoulder. Rick felt a tingle where Negan had touched him, he looked up at the hazel eyed boy who seemed to have had the same thought. He was looking down at his hand, but quickly shoved it in his pocket when he caught Rick watching him.

"I uh, have been around a long time. Of course I'm going to be interested in getting to know the new counselors." Negan nodded his head enthusiastically with an exaggerated serious face. "I was- was planning on introducing myself, and letting you know if you needed anything you could ask me, because- because of my experience." Rick stuttered. 

"Uh huh," Negan tapped dramatically on his chin. "Was this decided before or after the first time you ran into me? or maybe it was the second time?" Rick's cheeks were beginning to burn, he couldn't even meet Negans eyes he was so embarrassed. 

Rick recognized the end of the path, just up ahead was the clearing and the lake. The path had become sandy, littered with small pebbles. He stopped and instead of trying to think of a witty come back, he started to take off his socks and sneakers. He looked up to see Negan looking at him with confusion, "Take off your shoes, the warm sand feels really good on your feet." Negan looked ahead to the clearing and looked back at Rick, he was hesitant. "What's wrong? scared?" Rick raised an eyebrow. 

Negan huffed, "Fuck you Ricky. My balls are twice the size of yours." He said as he hopped on one foot, trying to pry his sneaker and sock off. Rick found himself rolling his eyes again as he walked passed the fumbling idiot. 

Rick dropped his shoes on the familiar rickety picnic table, must have been there since he was a kid, he didn't remember a time it wasn't there. He made his way to the waters edge, ignoring Negan still fussing with his shoes.   
He looked down at his feet, watching the clear water lap at his toes; this was his happy place. He looked out to the lake, studying the trees along the hillsides across the water and the small cabins that resided there. "One day." He thought to himself, one day he would have one of those small cabins by the lake, with someone he loved. He remembered looking across the lake once upon a time and picturing him and Daryl, with a dog, having cook outs, falling asleep under the stars. 

A presence beside of him pulled him out of his fantasy. He looked up to see that Negan had been staring at him. He quickly looked back down to his feet, wiggling his toes in the water. "Virginia. I'm from Virginia." Negan said in a more muted tone. A shift from the cocky asshole he'd been talking to on the way there. Rick felt a ball of anxiety in his stomach, he would be going to Virginia for school. He decided to keep that to himself, what were the chances he lived remotely close to the university. He was getting too ahead of himself, all he was doing was showing Negan around, all the nooks and crannies of camp Kesalul. 

"What brought you all the way out here then?" Rick asked, still not looking at the taller boy. He waded further into the water, holding his pant legs up so they wouldnt get wet. Negan had his feet firmly planted on the sand. 

Negan looked to the direction of the sun, then back at the trail. "Dwight, he's a sarcastic asshole but he's my best friend." Negan kicked at the shoreline. "He showed me the group counselor photo every year he'd come back. It looked like fucking fun, easy way to make some cash." Negan picked up a few stones and threw them into the shallow water. "Plus I coach kids baseball through the year on weekends so I have some experience handling the little fuckers."

Rick nodded, he had several group photos on a cork board in his room. They were always taken at the end of the summer so everyone was tanned and tired, but had the biggest smiles. He wondered if Negan had recognized him from the photos, but quickly shrugged it off. "Well at least you have experience with kids, makes the summer a little easier. I had many nights where I'd have to console some crying girl because she couldn't handle the "little fuckers" as you put it." 

Negan laughed, "Wow Rick I'm surprised you used fuck correctly in a sentence. And lots of experience with girls huh? All night?" Negan sucked his teeth and spit into the lake water.

Rick swore he saw disappointment across his face. He just found Negan so hard to read, one minute he was joking around and the next he could be so serious. His tone had definitely shifted from just a minute ago. "I know how to cuss Negan, and no, not that way, not the way you're implying. Just a shoulder to cry on." Rick corrected himself, he felt he had to, but the reason why confused him. He watched the tension in Negans shoulders relax. It's a good thing Negan was looking down at his feet because Rick's eyes widened when he realized that what he saw, was jealousy. He may be stunted in that area, never having been in a serious relationship, but he was sure what he just witnessed was jealousy. He hasn't even known Negan for a day, it didn't make sense.

Negan didn't look up, almost like he couldn't look at Rick after letting that slip. "Rick you could have anyone you want, all the girls fucking love you, hell maybe half the guys too, you're all I've heard about all day." Negan dug in his pocket, looking down the trail quickly before fishing out a joint and a lighter. 

Rick watched Negan light the joint. Sure he was well liked at camp Kesalul and everyone knew him, but he doubted it was like that at all. Rick's head started to spin. This wasn't exactly the conversation he thought he'd be having, especially a guy he just met. 

Rick dug his phone out of his pocket, they still had a little over an hour before they had to be back. This wasn't the first year that counselors brought weed, but he never hung around the people that smoked so he wasn't ever given the opportunity.

Negan inhaled deeply, and motioned to pass the joint to Rick. "No, no I'm alright." Rick said quickly. "It's all you." 

Negan shrugged, "I admire the fuck out of that Rick." He took another drag. "You ever try it?" He flicked the ashes into the water. Negan licked the tips of his thumb and index finger and pinched off the lit end, putting the joint back in his pocket. 

"I never really had the chance I guess. Its not that I'm against it or anything. Think if I was going to try it, I'd want to be off the clock." Rick answered raising an eyebrow. He walked over to the picnic table to put his shoes back on. 

"We aren't technically working Rick. For fuck sakes it's not like I'm lighting up and blowing it in one of the kids faces, hell they aren't even here yet." Negan followed Rick, he sat down on the picnic table to put his shoes on. 

Rick couldn't help but follow the lines of negans jaw, down his neck to his collar bone. He could see beads of sweat on his neckline and for a second wondered what he tasted like. Rick audibly swallowed, causing Negan looked up and catch Rick staring, he didn't give him shit like he figured he would. He just smirked and looked back down to tie his laces. 

"Do you uh, have you seen the 'off weekend' cabins?" Rick fumbled, trying to quickly distract from his embarrassment. "There are two for the guys and two for the girls, they're a bit further away so the kids don't wander over there. We can take my car, it would be quicker that way. I can show you." Rick rambled nervously. 

"Chill the fuck out Rick." Negan finished with his shoes. "I have seen them actually. A hot piece named Sasha showed me when I got here." Negan stood up, standing over Rick a little too close. "She was very enthusiastic." He said with a wink. 

Rick frowned, suddenly turning red at his insinuation. "Sasha?" He asked, "Isn't she with Abraham?" Rick turned to walk back down the path toward the camp. He had clearly got the wrong impression from Negan. There is no way that this guy is gay, or into guys. The way he talks, clearly he has a preference for women. 

Negan followed closely beside Rick, "Yeah, she may have mentioned some big red headed bastard." Negan answered with solace. 

Rick rolled his eyes, it didnt stop Negan from describing her perfect curves and flawless skin for the next ten minute walk to the mezzanine. Which if he was being honest sort of twisted a knot in his stomach. 

How could he be feeling jealous, it wasn't like anything even happened between them, and it wasn't like Negan was interested anyway. Negan has a knack for talking, about anything and everything. Pointing out a big pair of balls on a tree, which was actually a type of fungus. So he didn't seem to notice how quiet Rick was on the way back. 

Rick was beginning to realize he was in big trouble.


End file.
